What Is Love?
by Kewix
Summary: Love means...A strong emotion towards another, an attraction like no other. Right? Wrong. -CRACK: Bone x Cody- -Rated for abuse-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, yeah, yeah, you know the routine.

**A/N:** Time for a random pairing. I think you know what it is by reading the summary. I warn you, this is kind of twisted, so it might not make much sense. I don't think Bone is OOC because I think he would really behave like this, him being kind of...evil. Besides his personality wasn't described too well. So, let's pretend Cody's kits were the children of the BloodClan warrior, Bone.

**What Is Love?**

--

_Love is...A strong emotion towards another, an attraction like no other..._

Every single hair on Cody's pelt bristled as she confronted the cat hidden from the shadows of the alleyway. Her eyes burned like the hot, scorching rays of white fire, boring into the darkness that seemed unbroken.

"No, you can't make me!" The she-cat spat, "I'm not going to join your GoreClan, or whatever it's called."

"BloodClan, Cody." The cat opposite her murmured. His eyes remained concealed, but the weak moonlight shone on his black-and-white flank. He sat calmly in the narrow alley, with Cody several fox-lengths away.

_Right?_

The brown she-cat unsheathed her claws. Why did she bear this rogue's kits? _Why? _Because she wanted her very own so badly? Or had she seen something in Bone that made a spark inside of her light up?

Perhaps she had. She might be a housecat, but roaming outside of her garden was a thing she did daily. She met Bone not too long after two, kind housefolk took her in. He was aggressive, yes, but that spark soon engulfed her heart into flames.

This fire raged on and on, and continued to rise as Cody continued to visit him on the other side of her housefolks' nest. He spoke to her about the rogues he lived with. From the sound of it, they did not seem like very friendly cats. But did Cody really care?

_Wrong._

Of course not. He just didn't seem like that type of tom. It was surprising how some cat like him could have come from such a horrid place. Cody could not see any harm in her connection with Bone, and so she agreed to bear his kits.

That's when the fire slowly died down. Bone became more domineering, and...cruel. He treated her horribly, and when Cody was badly bruised, she had to give it a good licking so her housefolk would not see it. They would have eventually figured out that some cat was harming her.

She would never be free again.

_Love is...full of bliss, and sealed with a kiss..._

How had Bone changed so abruptly, she wondered? At first she simply told herself that it was Clan business. It went on from that until the fire inside of her turned to weak embers. Bone wasn't the cat she first met.

One time, Bone hurt her very badly. She still had that scar, on her inner hind leg. It wasn't difficult to hide but that scar always reminded her how close she was to going mad. The embers inside of her heart turned to soot and ash after that.

When her kits had been born, she cursed everything in existent when one of them, a little tom, looked exactly like his father. The other two had her light brown pelt. No matter though—she promised to love every single one of them equally.

_Right?_

It was not long before her housefolk took them away from her. She had been sad, tremendously sad. But her housefolk had no idea. It wasn't their fault—after all the training Cody gave them, it wasn't in their rightful place to know how she felt.

And now, here she was, face-to-face with the cat that caused her so much pain. It was time to let things go.

"I...I loved you." Cody whispered painfully. It was hard to say, after all the things she knew about Bone.

Bone remained silent. He stood up and stepped into the moonlight. The rogue's black-and-white fur looked eerie in the blinding light. Amber eyes met amber eyes, and for a while, the two cats saw what each of them had been through.

_Wrong._

"Did you?" Bone meowed.

Cody remained as still as ice. What was she saying? "I don't know."

Bone closed his eyes. Cody did not know what to do, but her very soul raged with pure fury.

"I thought you felt the same." She hissed, "I thought we were going to be together."

"We would have, my dear."

_Love is...light as a feather, something two can share together..._

"Then what did I do wrong?" Cody cried, "What is love to you?"

"Love is..." Bone opened his eyes. "A fantasy."

Without warning, Bone lifted a huge fore paw and smacked Cody across her face. The she-cat fell on her side from the impact, her cheek stinging. She didn't utter a word; not a cry, not a whimper.

She was used to the pain by now.

Her eyes stared into the shadows while the blood rushed to her muzzle. Bone loomed over her, blocking the moonlight, so that she was left in darkness.

"And fantasies are for dreamers." Bone went on, "You, Cody, are a dreamer."

_Right?_

Cody felt cold on the solid pavement. Her tail stiffened, and her toes curled up as a chill made its way down her spine.

"I thought you were a dream come true." Cody mewed, not really knowing who she was speaking to, "But it turns out you were a nightmare."

Bone's laugh echoed in her ears, turning them numb. She didn't snap, nor get up. He could have his last laugh.

_Wrong._

Today, this nightmare came to an end.

--

**A/N:** I told you it was weird. Go me and my random pairings. Review please. Excuse the shortness of this.

--;Kewix


End file.
